Bitch Better Have My Money
"Bitch Better Have My Money" is a song recorded by Barbadian singer Rihanna. The song was digitally released on March 26, 2015. Lyrics Yayo, yayo Mula-la Yayo Bitch better have my money Y'all should know me well enough Bitch better have my money Please don't call me on my bluff Pay me what you owe me Ballin' bigger than LeBron Bitch, give me your money Who y'all think y'all frontin' on? Like bra, bra, bra Louis XIII, and it's all on me, nigga, you just bought a shot Kamikaze, if you think that you gon' knock me off the top Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car Don't act like you forgot I call the shots, shots, shots Like bra, bra, bra Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot Bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Pay me what you owe me Bitch better have my (bitch better have my) Bitch better have my (bitch better have my) Bitch better have my money Turn up to Rihanna while the whole club fuckin' wasted Every time I drop, I am the only thing y'all playin' In a drop top, doin' hundred, y'all in my rearview mirror racin' Where y'all at? Where y'all at? Where y'all at? Like bra, bra, bra Louis XIII, and it's all on me, nigga, you just bought a shot Kamikaze, if you think that you gon' knock me off the top Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car Don't act like you forgot I call the shots, shots, shots Like bra, bra, bra Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot Bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Pay me what you owe me Bitch better have my (bitch better have my) Bitch better have my (bitch better have my) Bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Pay me what you owe me Bitch better have my (bitch better have my) Bitch better have my (bitch better have my) Bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Bitch, bitch, bitch better have my money Yo, that bitch better have my money Hold up My money Yo, my money That bitch better have my money Bitch better have my money Why It Sucks #The song is just her scream singing most of the time #The song is very repetitive with only one original verse. #The amount of Auto-tune on her voice is just hilariously bad #The music video depicting Rihanna kidnapping a wife of a debtor and going for a joyride is kinda painful to watch (especially the ending scene). Redeeming Qualities #The instrumental isn't too bad. #At least it's slightly better than Birthday Cake. #At least the song's explicit title is hidden in Braille on the single cover. Music Video Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Explicit) Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Rihanna Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing